There's No Easy Way Out
by gerhas
Summary: A time of turmoil has come, one of the digidestined is gone, the others have been changed by their failure, now they have one last chance to win the day. Chapter 1: The Failure. a mistake is made, 2 souls are lost.


Hey Guys Shakaka in here sorry for my lack of writing but I am going to try to make up for it, I am going to not only continue Black Blood (for real this time) but also start 2 more sagas the first is this.  

The first chapter is a songfic to "No Easy Way Out" by Robert Tepper.

This takes place in an AU. Ken remained the Kaiser, this is set three years after what would have been the end of 02, during what would be the most climatic battle in the war between the Kaiser, and The Digidestined, it sets up the rest of the story. This is going to be very angsty, and every character is going to be changed greatly by the events in this chapter.

Please Review

Disclaimer: You know the drill

Song lyrics are in bold 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ No Easy Way Out ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 1: I Failed

Takeru's P.O.V

**Were not indestructible, baby better get that straight, I think its unbelievable how you give into the hands of faith, cause some things aren't worth fighting for, some feelings never die, I'm not askin for another chance, I just wanna know why!**

"Takeru It's not just your fault, we're all responsible" dimly I hear Yolei speak, she's wrong though it's all my fault, I failed, I promised to protect her, but I failed, I cant take it.           

"Takeru we'll come back tomorrow, we'll fight another day" I hear Davis add, he's wrong, I can't come back, it's over I have to go, I can never face her again, not after my failure………

**There's no easy way out, there's no shortcut home, there's no easy way out, givin in can't be wrong...**

-------------------------------------------Flash Back---------------------------------------------------

"We're winning!" I yell over the din of the battle, "Just one more assault, Leomon Magna-Angemon, Ogremon, and Digitammamon Get Back in There!!!" I add while running through the ruins searching for Ken. Suddenly the long passage I'm running through opens into a clearing, and I see Ken in the center of the clearing with a hostage, Kari………. 

**I don't wanna pacify, I don't wanna drag you down, but I'm feelin like a prisoner, like a stranger in a no name town, I see only angry faces, afraid that could be you and me, talkin about what might have been, thinkin about what used to be.. **

"Hello Takeru" he shouts at me. I run forward he expects me to stop, but I don't I tackle him to the ground, it was then that I realized Kari was chained to the ground, as I wonder at the discovery, a sharp pain courses through my head.

**There's no easy way out, there's no shortcut home, there's no easy way out, givin in can't be wrong... **

Ken had kicked me in the back of the head with his steel heeled boot, the blow dazed me, and sent me into a state of half-blindness, as my sight slowly returned, I begin to swing my arms blindly at him, when I could see again I saw he stood above me Kari in his arms and with another viscous kick I went down, and can only watch as he carries her away, and as the other Digidestined arrive, seconds to late

**Baby baby we can share this skin, we can know how we feel inside, instead of goin down to mend this wound, not knowin if we did or lied, a some things aren't worth fighting for, some feelings never die, I'm not askin for another chance, I just wanna know why! **

"Hikari No!!" I whisper my face awash with tears; I don't have the strength to yell out. The others look on in disbelief realizing they are to late, and then running towards my limp half-conscious body.

**There's no easy way out, there's no shortcut home, there's no easy way out, givin in, givin in can't be wrong no.. There's no easy way out, there's no easy way out, there's no shortcut home, there's no shortcut home, there's no easy way out, there's no easy no easy no easy way out... **

--------------------------------------------End Flashback---------------------------------------------

I begin to walk away from the battle, not paying attention to the shouts of my friends. I walk away and vow never to let anyone down like that again, I got to carried away with beating Ken, I crossed the line between: Protecting The Innocent, and Punishing The Guilty. I could never let that happen again. I can never again let it get personal. Never Again.

**There's no easy way out, there's no easy way out, there's no shortcut home, there's no shortcut home, there's no easy way out, there's no easy no easy no easy way out, there's no easy way out, there's no shortcut home, there's no easy way out.......**

Well that's The End No more till next chapter Remember To tell me what you think And Review.

Seeya 

Shakaka


End file.
